This Nonprovisional application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. § 119(a) on Patent Application No(s). 093206497 filed in Taiwan, Republic of China on Apr. 27, 2004, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan-shaped heat-dissipating device, and especially to a heat-dissipating device adapted to a chip of an erect PCB for heat dissipation.
2. Description of Prior Art
As the density of an IC (integrated circuit) increases, information product chip produces much heat, and the temperature of the chip usually exceeds the load range. In particular, the operating speed and the processing function of the CPU (central processing unit) are increasing continually. Without proper heat dissipation, the components run the risk of damage, to the point of interrupting even the host.
To solve the dissipation problem of the chip, a heat-dissipating device with multiple fins is usually mounted on the chip. The conventional art is shown in FIG. 1, which is a heat-dissipating device mounted on a chip of an erect PCB. The heat-dissipating device has a rectangular conductive board 1 and a plurality of fins 3 extending from the conductive board 1. The heat-dissipating device is made of highly conductive material. When the temperature of a chip 2 rises, the heat-dissipating device will conduct heat of the chip 2 from the conductive board 1 to the fins 3 and dissipate heat to the surrounding air. The heat is then dissipated into the air through air convection.
However, when the conventional heat-dissipating device is applied on a chip of an erect PCB, the heat of the chip is hard to dissipate. The fins 3 are paralleled erectly on the conductive board 1 of the heat-dissipating device. After the lower portion of the fins 3 is heated, the air is expands and rises upwardly. The air increasingly accumulates at the upper portion of the fins 3, and the air cannot dissipate smoothly.
Moreover, the fins are usually arranged tightly to increase the dissipation area of the fins. The narrow intervals between the fins of the above heat-dissipating device cause the airflow to slow and decrease the dissipation effect.
Thus it can be seen that the above-mentioned heat-dissipating device obviously is inconvenient and suboptimal.
By studying the disadvantage of the prior art and possible sustainable development directions, the inventor has invented this device for improving the above-mentioned shortcomings.